Printed circuit boards often have a number of electrical circuits disposed on them. Because space on the printed circuit board is limited, the electrical circuits disposed on a printed circuit board are often confined to a limited space. As a result of the limited space, adverse electrical conditions can occur to one or more electrical circuits on a printed circuit board, particularly if an electrical circuit is not in use or part of an electrical circuit is not populated, creating an open circuit. In some cases, electrical circuits on a printed circuit board can be configurable, but even in such a case, the electrical circuits can still be at risk of such adverse electrical conditions as dielectric breakdown.